Andronikos Palaiologos (megas domestikos)
Andronikos Komnenos Palaiologos ( ;In a seal attributed to him, Andronikos also uses the surname Doukas; he was commonly referred to either as Palaiologos or as Komnenos, the latter inherited from his mother. ca. 1190 – 1248/52), was a megas domestikos (commander-in-chief) of the Empire of Nicaea and the father of the future Byzantine emperor Michael VIII Palaiologos, the founder of the Palaiologan dynasty. Life Andronikos was the son of the megas doux Alexios Palaiologos and Irene Komnene, and great-great-grandson of the family's founder, George Palaiologos. He was probably born ca. 1190, and had another brother, Michael, who was apparently the elder of the two. Nothing is known of his early life. He was named megas domestikos (commander-in-chief) of the Empire of Nicaea, but sources differ on when and by whom: Nikephoros Gregoras records that this was done by Theodore I Laskaris (ruled 1204–1222), but George Akropolites asserts this was done by Theodore I's successor, John III Doukas Vatatzes (r. 1222–1254) soon after his accession. Modern historians generally consider the latter more probable. In 1224 Andronikos was sent to the region of the Scamander river, just recovered from the Latin Empire, in order to organize its administration as exisotes. This was probably before he was made megas domestikos. In 1233, he was sent as head of the expedition against the semi-independent ruler of Rhodes, the Caesar Leo Gabalas, whom he forced to acknowledge Nicaean suzerainty. In 1241, Andronikos followed John III Vatatztes in his campaigns in Macedonia, and the siege of Thessalonica. The campaign was cut short, however, due to the Mongol invasion of Asia Minor, forcing Vatatzes to content himself with the recognition of his authority by the city's ruler, John Komnenos Doukas, who had formerly claimed the imperial title for himself. In December 1246, following the final capture of Thessalonica, Andronikos was left behind in the city as its governor and as governor-general ("praetor") of all newly gained Nicaean possessions in Macedonia, while Vatatzes returned to Asia Minor. During his tenure, his eldest son, the future emperor Michael VIII Palaiologos, came to serve under him in the cities of Serres and Melenikon. The date of Andronikos' death is unknown. Traditionally it has been dated to 1247, since Akropolites states that it was shortly after his appointment to Thessalonica, but more recent research shows that he died some time between 1248 and 1252. He was succeeded as megas domestikos by his son-in-law Nikephoros Tarchaneiotes, and as governor-general in Thessalonica by Theodore Philes. Family In ca. 1213, he married Theodora Komnene. Theodora was of illustrious lineage as the daughter of the despot Alexios Palaiologos and Irene Komnene Angelina, the eldest daughter of the Byzantine emperor Alexios III Angelos. Until his death in 1203, the despot Alexios Palaiologos was also the heir-apparent to the childless Alexios III. Together, the couple had at least four children: Maria (born ca. 1214/5), Irene (ca. 1218), Michael (1224/5) and John (after 1225). After Theodora's death, Andronikos remarried, but the name of his second wife is unknown. With her he had another son, Constantine (ca. 1230). With one of his two wives, Andronikos also had a third daughter, whose name is unknown. References Sources * * * * Category:1190s births Category:13th-century deaths Category:13th-century Byzantine people Category:Grand Domestics Andronikos Category:Byzantine governors of Thessalonica Category:People of the Empire of Nicaea